


The Dark Beyond the Door

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Friendship, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Drama, Plot - Bittersweet, War of the Ring, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Two Rangers spend their last night together before Pelennor fields. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Beyond the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The ship creaks. 'Tis dark past dawn. Another joins him, sits a stair above him, observes:

"You've not slept."

"No."

Long silence. Then:

"Pity the dawnstar's hidden."

"There's light and there's light," he replies, and doesn't say it. Despite years of longing he'll refrain for too-knowing friendship's sake, as he's embraced, cradled... powerfully aroused. 'Tis a sweeter ache than what awaits him, but—!

_I'd gladly suffer if compassion's warmth flamed_ once _to passion!_

Overwhelmed suddenly, Halbarad blindly clutches, whispers pleadingly: "Don't let me go before my time!"

Arms tighten—bruising, steady tenderness as Aragorn murmurs fiercely, "Until the hour comes."


End file.
